In the manufacture of parts or articles such as bottles, for example, it is often desirable to optically inspect the surfaces of such articles or objects. However, the surfaces of such objects are often not suitable for optical viewing. Surfaces that are transparent, translucent, black or specular, are particularly difficult to view optically. The ideal surface for viewing is one which is white and lambertian, such as a surface which has been painted flat white. However, painting an object white before inspection is tedious and the paint removal. following the inspection is expensive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to prepare the surface of an object for optical inspection without requiring that the surface be painted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which may be carried out in a simple manner and which may be applied economically.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character in which the surface coating applied preparatory to optical inspection may be quickly removed without applying special techniques.
Further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, in which the characteristics of the surface remain unaffected by the coating applied for optical inspection.